


sex and pills and adventures at dawn

by injunnie_stars (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Dom Na Jaemin, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sadism, Sub Huang Ren Jun, Top Na Jaemin, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/injunnie_stars
Summary: Na Jaemin was already someone of high sexual drive and pairing it with the the pills they took before stages? It was rather a surprise to himself that he lasted this long.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	sex and pills and adventures at dawn

The skies painted dark hues of blues and soft lilac, the sunlight starting to bleed out through the clouds, it's dawn and somewhere in Seoul Korea, Na Jaemin still hasn't gotten a wink of sleep, too preoccupied by his 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴, heart racing miles per hour, his blood rushing down where it really shouldn't be at this hour.

But how was he supposed to avoid this? How is he going to calm himself down? How was he going to get rid of his rather much too reoccurring states of sexual desperation? 

𝘕𝘰—

It's been months since he's fucked anyone and if he wasn't busy with being an idol and keeping his image clean he might have already imploded.

Na Jaemin was already someone of high sexual drive and pairing it with the the pills they took before stages? It was rather a surprise to himself that he lasted this long.

(forgetting of course that he popped a boner on stage)

Right now though, he really can't take it anymore, he's too frustrated and exhaust to think straight, so he gets up throws his covers away, impatiently fixing his pajama pants as the tent forming underneath it wasn't really the most comfortable feeling and quietly storms off to the direction of Renjun's room.

𝘙𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘯.

Jaemin isn't stupid, he knows that the candy head noticed he was sexually frustrated

𝘖𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴. 

It's from the way Renjun sways his hips a little more, steals his clothes for work, wears Jaemin's favorite scent of perfume, looks at him far too long and much too suggestive for him be oblivious. 

Too painfully obvious, yet Jaemin did consider himself rather a gentleman, not easily consumed by his animalistic desires— but what could he do when his band mate was practically beckoning the brunette to bend him over and fuck him into next year?

Standing outside of Renjun's door, he doesn't even bother to knock, heading straight in knowing the elder of the two never locked his doors, he treads slowly inching closer to the candy haired boy, eyes almost immediately fixating on his unconscious body laying motionless, only the steady up and down of his chest. 

Finally the brunette sits on Renjun's bed causing it to dip and making the sleeping body shift and groan—Jaemin whispers

"𝘙𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘶𝘯.."

He stokes Renjun's cheeks and repeats himself, this time his voice louder.

"Renjun"

"Huh? What- Jaemin? What the fuck are you doing?"

"What time is it even-"

Renjun babbles trying to blink away the heaviness in his eyes and Jaemin grips his jaw and forces Renjun's sleep ridden eyes to look at him.

"What-"

"Shut up"

"Jaemin..."

The brunette stares Renjun down, there's a change in his eyes, he grips the candy head's jaw tighter lifting him of the bed a little that it pulls out a gasp from the smaller.

𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴?

Jaemin strokes Renjun's squished cheeks again and hums

"Would you like to help me fix my little problem baby?"

"It is of course your fault isn't it?"

Jaemin chuckles, it's not the usual peppy and hearty laugh nor is it his annoying ring that comes along with his quips.

No no no— this one's dark, satirical, pulled from the deepest parts inside of him and Renjun can do nothing but stare.

"I- I don't know what your talking about!" 

Renjun tries to reason, tries to keep his voice stable and indifferent yet failing.

"Oh? you don't know huh?"

"Not owning up to being a little tease and riling me up all week?"

"That's not very good behavior of you isn't it Injunnie?"

Jaemin's still holding Renjun in place, hand locked onto the smallers jaw and Renjun whimpers.

"Good boys admit to their mistakes, don't they?"

Right now the candy haired boy's muddled in different thoughts, getting horny and potentially fucking with your band mate at the ass crack of dawn wasn't really the most ideal thing but as the sleep wears off of him, he can't help but turn into a puddle at Jaemin's touch, still a little apprehensive but the feeling of being completely at the brunette's mercy fucked all his reason.

"I wasn't doing anything-" 

Renjun really didn't know why he was putting up a fight knowing that in the end he'd still lose, because this wasn't like usual, something shifted the moment Jaemin stopped holding on to the thin string that was his sanity.

"Why don't you just say it darling? You were being a little slut, trying to make me fuck you like the needy bitch you are"

"Why should I? I didn't do anything, you must be mistaken Jae-"

The brunette let Renjun go for a second letting him bounce softly on the mattress and before Renjun could even process it he'd been slapped and his jaw was once again in Jaemin's grip

"You're making this hard on yourself darling"

"Just admit it, you're being such a brat right now it's starting to piss me off"

Renjun's gaze locked onto Jaemin's eyes, his big eyes glassy like defrosting sheet of ice, his cheek was glowing scarlet from where he'd been slapped and it didn't help that the younger was putting pressure on that spot with his thumb, yet Renjun didn't care, he continued to look at Jaemin eyes full of determination.

"Are you gonna say it or am I gonna have to fuck it out of you?" 

This isn't Jaemin, this is someone Renjun hasn't seen before and maybe he kind of likes him. dark eyes and grip so tight on his jaw it's bordering pain—

𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥. 

There's no way the candy haired boy was gonna let off his bratty attitude, he wants this Jaemin he's never seen before to stay, melt him more with just his stare, turn him into his submissive bitch, and fuck him til he can't remember anything but the taller's thick veiny cock. Renjun must've gone mad to be this defiant.

𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘵.

"Then fuck it out of me Na."

Jaemin scoffs and pulls at Renjun's hair

"You're feeling awfully brave aren't you?"

Jaemin let's go of Renjun's jaw and loops his fingers into the smaller's waistband and looks at him before pulling it off asking Renjun for silent permission and Renjun only looks back at him and nods a little too embarassed to form words.

In no time Renjun is stripped and manhandled, ass up and face pushed into the fluffy white pillows.

"Now... let's have a little fun before the kids wake up"

Jaemin immediately dips down and attacks Renjun's pink puckering hole, licking up a stripe and pocking his tongue in and stars wriggling and sucking making Renjun squirm and push his ass back onto Jaemin's face.

The brunette pulls away and chuckles before suddenly inserting a finger in without warning.

"Injunnie look at you, desperately trying to fuck yourself off of one finger"

Renjun whines and whimpers trying to get Jaemin to add more fingers

"Not.. not enough mmm nana more hnng"

Jaemin rolls his eyes but complies and adds another finger, scissoring Renjun open, purposely avoiding that stop that made Renjun squeal in delight, he's too entertained by Renjun's hopeless attempts to try and pleasure himself.

𝘗𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤

Another finger goes in and Jaemin brushes over Renjun's prostate, dying to see the candy head writhe with just a brief graze of that bundle of nerves that's been forlorn.

"Ah! Jaemin, Jaemin-"

"Please do it again please"

"Nana hhnng want it so bad"

Jaemin pulls out his fingers ripping yet another whine from Renjun who rubs his thighs together, trying to get some sort of friction, 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨, he's sobbing into the sheets, already leaking and Jaemin hasn't even done much.

Jaemin who's busy finding lube smirks hearing Renjun's tiny gasps and sniffles, he knows he's not the only one who's been holding back, who's been affected by those little pills.

Jaemin returns behind Renjun kneeling before the candy head's inviting pink hope, he carefully places his arm around Renjun's middle and pulls him back, his other hand landing a slap on one of the plump flesh, the 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘬 making Renjun jump and try to pull away but Jaemin holds him in place, taking off his pajama pants to reveal his painfully hard cock.

The sun's just starting to pierce flecks of light into the room, still relatively dark, but the brunette doesn't care, he knows that their members usually woke up when the sun was high up and if they did hear, none of them would admit to it.

"Take a deep breath darling, you're gonna need it"

.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo this was supposed to be for lili's birthday, I didn't finish it bc it don't really have much motivation to write anymore, you can finish it yourself if you want, I'm only posting this bc I ran a quick poll on twt and it seemed like yes was winning so here we are


End file.
